


Popsicle

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Tumblr, You heard me, and you're welcome, icecube blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: Only one way for a devil to cool off an Earl on a hot day





	Popsicle

The afternoon sun was high, the air thin. The light breeze that came through was nothing compared to the hot, sticky heat of this particular June. Flying high from the wind, the emerald curtains of Ciel’s grandeur bedroom soared inward towards the bed. A few leaves from blossoming trees flew through the open windows. They were accompanied by shed rose petals from the garden Sebastian so carefully tended to. The earl of Phantomhive would have it no other way. They were his favorite, after all. It was almost as if the sun on the sunlit petals resting at the foot of the bed were there to be greeted and appreciated by their most appreciative young master. However the beauty of it all, along with the heat, was lost on Ciel in the moment.

Another soft sigh slipped through his lips as he straightened his neck.

“Relax, my Lord.”

Closing his eyes, Ciel did just that. His hair was slick from sweat, sticking to the back of his neck and framing his face. Sebastian took hold of another ice cube, running it across the young master’s exposed collar bone. Ciel had gasped the first few times he felt the cold touch to his skin but he was more than used to it now. He welcomed it. Sebastian was precise in his movements, slowly trailing a cube from one temple to the back of Ciel’s neck and then to the the next. A wonderful curb to oncoming hot flashes and bad summer temperament. Wearing thin garments on days like these was simply not enough for Ciel. After a violin lesson and fencing training late morn, the grips of sweltering summer heat were already at his throat.

Ciel sighed again, stretching his toes a bit in welcome to the wind. Although the air was hot, he would rather a breeze than none. He thought how odd it seemed to have such a hot summer. England was not notorious for stifling summer heat. The past week had to be off the charts. His thoughts were interrupted, his eyelids fluttering open as he felt an ice cube drop down the front of his shirt. It was only for a moment that his muscles tensed and he squealed but Sebastian enjoyed it all the same.

“Sebastian!”

“My apologies, my Lord. My hand... slipped.”

“You idiot.”

Sebastian chuckled, reaching to retrieve the cube and finding that it had already melted in Ciel’s lap. During ice sessions, stripping the earl of his heavy garments was necessary until he was left in nothing but a thin, white undershirt that reached the tops of his thighs. Thighs that were not only covered in a thin layer of sweat but glistening from tiny streams of water. Ciel made no effort to move but instead closed his legs even tighter together. His brow wrinkled in irritation. Even as his cheeks lit up in humiliation of the wet spot between his legs, he turned his head and kept his chin high and proud.

“Well?”

Sebastian had to do all he could to hold back a laugh. As much as he wanted to continue with his task at hand, he couldn’t help but admire Ciel adorned with pride and humiliation at the same time. What was even more entertaining was the damp spot at the bottom of his shirt. It would be gone, soon enough, what with the breeze and heat. Though it raised another issue at hand. With sudden realization, Sebastian lifted the bottom of Ciel’s shirt.

“What in bloody--!?”

A shiver so shocking, so bold and unexpected ripped through Ciel. His entire body jolted, his eyelids squeezing shut as he threw his head back and let out a gurgled whine. Sebastian slid a quickly melting cube from the base of what was Ciel’s hidden erection up towards the top. Ciel twisted his hands in the sheets, releasing broken and sporadic ‘hah’s as he fought to keep his composure. Sebastian left no time between replacing the melted cube with a fresh one from the bucket on the bedside table. With a few more circles, Ciel finally melted. 

The plushy comforter welcomed Ciel as he fell back onto it. Sebastian swiftly replaced the ice again, grabbing another to slide up the earl’s sternum. Ciel continued to pant aloud, the freezing shock doing much too good of a job at not only cooling him down but heating him up. 

Sebastian painted glistening streaks beneath Ciel’s shirt, sliding ice cold fingers and cubes from one nipple to the next and back again. The yelps Ciel made at every surprise were marvelous to say the least. His thin hips began to rise on their own, grinding himself more and more into the ice. Sebastian had to be swift, the friction causing the ice to melt even faster than before. He grabbed hold of a pillow and propped Ciel’s head up on it. Taking one particularly large cube, he stuffed it into Ciel’s mouth. 

The young master, so hot and worn only minutes before, hummed out muffled moans between swallowing small amounts of melted water. He slurped and sucked and whined and thrust. Sebastian was almost completely satisfied. Almost.

The demon slipped two small cubes of ice into his mouth and knelt before Ciel. Without a moment’s hesitation, he engulfed the boy. Ciel gurgled out a scream, the ice in his mouth muffling half of the shriek. Sebastian sucked the whole of the little earl’s cock into his mouth, skillfully sliding it between the two pieces of ice there. He grabbed hold of Ciel’s hips and coaxed them into moving again. He loved how they shook, how all of Ciel shuddered as he desperately pushed and pulled in and out of his mouth. Sebastian used a free hand to replace the ice in his mouth without letting his master go. He swirled the ice around Ciel’s erection, bringing a cube up to circle the tip and then lapping at it with his tongue. The room was filled with wet noises, sloppy gurgling from Ciel, sultry slurps from the demon lewd and cursed mouth. 

Ciel finally swallowed the last of the melting ice in his mouth, throwing his hands down in Sebastian’s hair as he raised his bottom completely off of the bed.

“Sebastian, please!”

Sebastian swallowed the water in his mouth, popping Ciel’s cock out just in time. Never breaking eye contact with the hot and panting boy, he placed an ice cube on his tongue. He gave a cool, steady blow right onto the earl’s blushing head. The cold air had Ciel whining and his head rolling to the side. Sebastian placed Ciel’s tip between his lips and slowly swirled it around his tongue and the ice cube, torturing Ciel and driving him completely mad.

“P...please, Sebastian!!!”

Sebastian smiled, grabbing Ciel’s thighs and pulling his lower half high up off the bed. It wasn’t even one good suck before Ciel was shuttering and spilling into his butler’s mouth. His chest heaved with the need for air as he mumbled out incoherent phrases before falling silent. His head lulled from side to side as he slowly came back to. Sebastian released him back onto the bed. He placed a hand to Ciel’s forehead. Alas. His temperature had, indeed, gone down. 

Sebastian quickly fetched a clean, damp cloth and began wiping away the excess sweat from Ciel’s body. Sitting on the bed, he leaned in close and stuffed his nose right below his master’s ear.

“Have you cooled enough, my Lord?”

A weak voice came out in answer, slow and sleepy. “Only a devil would cool me off by setting me on fire. You don’t know the definition of cool.”

“I am as you say, only demon, my Lord,” Sebastian smiled against the skin of Ciel’s neck, a gust of air blowing a few petals onto the bed as Ciel settled into the side of his butler for an afternoon nap. “Truly. What did you expect?”


End file.
